Where to begin?
by GabrielsThoughts
Summary: What if I told you there where a thousand different wolds? what if someone from a world similar to ours traveled to the world of the avatar? and what if they were Prince Zuko's evil twin? featuring the Blue spirit!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sliders, nor Avatar: the last air bender. I am not profiting off this short story and you are aware that my Ideas are my own.

A/N: The concept of this story is simple, what if Rembrandt Brown wasn't the only one who was sent into a parallel world by accident, what if Zackary Prince, a student attending El Dorado High School, was captured by the quantum singularity gateway thingy while walking home from school, and what if (unaware of his existence) the Sliders accidentally left Zack behind on the icy southern plains of the water tribe… if Zackary was Zuko's doppelganger (minus the scar) , what would happen should the two meet? As for Zackary's skill, set Zackary is science geek, in his backpack he has a laptop, a lighter, some textbooks a roll of duct tape, a solar battery charger, and whatever I chose to put in there to make his life less difficult on his journey through hell. Zackary likes ECW wrestling, but has no real fighting ability so he would be at the same fighting level as Sokka maybe less. (yes I know Sokka can fight, but on a world where people have superpowers far beyond those of mortal men, I'm sure you get the idea.)

* * *

**Where to begin?**

**Prologue**

By Gabriel R. Lopez

* * *

Zackary Prince was a straight A student at El Dorado High. His light brown hair was cut into a Faux-Hawk, he was wearing pair of dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt, an Adidas backpack, and a pair of dark sunglasses hid his blue eyes from the glare of the afternoon sun… he was skateboarding home from school, when suddenly and without warning he was swallowed up by a vortex. A vortex that had been accidentally created by some crackpot inventor named Quinn Malory while putting the final touches on his anti gravity device, Zackary was never seen again, at least not on his world. 

On a world where a third Ice age had caused the animals to evolve a little differently, a world where California was located a little closer to the south pole. A place where humans had only recently begun to harness the power of internal combustion engines, coal, and steam. A place where humans had harnessed the power of water, earth, fire and air. This was a world of peace until a hundred years ago, when the fire nation decided to expand it's territory. This was the world where Zackary found himself falling from the sky into a painful belly flop onto an embankment of ice... five feet from the waters that would have put him in a state of instant hypothermia.

Zackary had no knowledge of this, he only new that one minute he was walking home, and the next, he had fallen almost face first into an icy wasteland of rock and snow … followed of course by his skateboard, which had a much softer landing on his head. Confused, and wandering the deasert of ice for the better part of a half hour Zack was both exhausted and freezing when he collapsed and slipped into unconsciousness. Fortunately, a lone warrior of the water tribe named Batto, came upon Zack and carried him back to his sloop... and so begins the tale of Zackary Prince, the Boy from El Dorado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, go figure.  
**

* * *

**Where to Begin?**

**Chapter 1**

By Gabriel Lopez

* * *

Zackary awoke on the floor in a strange room next to a fireplace. He could hear the fire crackle and notced there was an animal skin draped over the entrance. After adjusting himself to a sitting position, he also saw several masks, and a mirror decorating another wall. Getting up Zack approached the masks they all looked unique but one in particular caught his attention. It was blue with white trim and reminded him of something he would find in china town, while the others looked more like the Anbu masks he saw in Naruto. Picking up the strange blue mask Zack placed it over his head and gazed into the mirror.

"ONLY ONE MAN HAS THE BALLS TO TAKE ON JOHN MORISON, ONLY ONE MAN HAS THE BALLS TO ENTER THE RING" Zack then got into a superhero pose , the mask was dark and you could no longer make out the features of his face the mask had a white nose and a crown, the face was drawn into a menacing snarl "AND THAT MAN IS THE BLUE SPIRIT! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zack then performed a series of karate moves that had no place outside of a kung fu movie… a really bad and laughable kung fu movie. Zack turned around and "AHHH!"

"it is good to see you are awake." Batto smiled as Zack quickly took off the mask

"Dude! Don't sneak up on people like that. You'll give them a heart attack!"

"My name is Batto of the water tribe, would you care to explain why you wandering in the forbidden lands of Arandomlo Cation"

Zack had to think quick this guy looked like he could break him in half "um, I was fishing?"

"are you a spy for the fire nation?" Batto asked, a look of dead seriousness on his face. The strange boy did look as though he were from the fire nation, pale skin, brown hair, but his clothes were unlike anything he had seen before, the materials were more durable and the child carried with him an assortment of books written in the dead language of the ancients…where had this boy come from.

"Fire nation? Is that a new band or something?" Zack asked

"where are you from?" Batto asked

"El Dorado." Zack replied. Being a sailor Batto had heard legends of the city made entirely of gold but had dismissed them as simply legends…

"forgive me, I mistook you for a member of the fire nation. We are at war. Is there anything you could tell me about yourself? "

"ok," Zack had no idea what this crazy person was talking about. " the name is Prince, Zackary Prince, I'm 16yrs. old I live in El Dorado California , and the last thing I remember was a glowing vortex thingy and then I was transported to Alaska.

"California? Alaska?" Bato asked, his curiosity peaked

"you've gotta' be kidding me, Who doesn't know where California is? Even people from the Philipines know where California is! "

"Forgive me Prince, but I am unfamiliar with your kingdom."

"look, in my backpack I have a geography textbook. I can show you."

After retrieving the boy's satchel Zack pulled out a text book, after flipping through the pages he showed Batto a map of the United States, and a world map. This confused Batto because he had never seen a map as detailed and as colorful as this. He showed Zachary his own maps, ones he had purchased from some of the greatest cartographers of the earth and water kingdoms… strangely the boy seemed equally impressed with his maps as well. After an hour of contemplation Zack's tummy growled and the two of them decided to take a break for dinner.

"…and we have theses places called Wal-Mart where you can get a jar of pickles This BIG! " Zack opened his hands wide "Have you ever had pickles, their delicious and they go with everything! Burgers, and pizza, and um…well their really good." Zack then scarfed down everything in the bowl, with out even asking about the ingredients.


End file.
